Badezeit
by Daelis
Summary: Ein entspanntes Bad, so glaubte Yui, würde ihr helfen, sich zu beruhigen und ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Diese Rechnung allerdings hatte sie ohne Laito gemacht.


Mit einem leisen Plätschern sank Yui in der Badewanne zurück. Was für ein Tag. Oder vielmehr: Was für eine Nacht. Zuerst hatte Ayato sie geweckt, natürlich absolut rücksichtslos. Er war einfach ohne zu klopfen in ihr Zimmer gestürmt und hatte ihr Blut gefordert. In seiner üblichen 'Meine Wenigkeit'-Manier selbstverständlich, wie auch sonst? Sie war noch gar nicht ganz wach gewesen, hatte sich erst aufgesetzt und sich den Schlaf aus den Augen gerieben, da hatte der Rothaarige sich auch schon über sie gebeugt, den Anflug eines Grinsens auf den Lippen und hatte verlangt, dass sie doch nun gefälligst ihren Hals endlich frei machen sollte, sie genösse es doch ganz sicher, wenn er von ihr trinke.

Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen war das blonde Mädchen hellwach gewesen und ihr Puls war in die Höhe geschossen. Ayato. Trinken. Blut. Vampire. Trotz des nun durch ihre Adern rasende Adrenalin, blieb sie wie versteinert, erstarrt gleich einem ängstlichen Kaninchen, das sich mit einem Wolf konfrontiert sah. Nur, dass dieser Wolf nichts von einem schnellen und schmerzlosem Tod hielt, sondern ein ausgemachter Sadist war, der es liebte, seine Beute zu quälen und sich an ihrer Furcht, die sie nicht verhehlen konnte, zu Yuis Glück kam Rettung in Gestalt von Reiji herbei geeilt, Ayatos älterem Halbbruder, der die Angelegenheiten des Haushaltes regelte. Mit einem schon als 'taktvoll' zu bezeichnenden Räuspern hatte er Ayato bei dessen Tun (vorerst) unterbrochen. Doch nur, bis sie in der Schule waren. Yui seufzte leise. Wäre es nur dabei geblieben, den Unterricht zu schwänzen – was ihr schon missfiel – und Takoyaki für den rothaarigen Vampir zu machen, wäre sie wohl glimpflich davongekommen, doch natürlich war es nicht dabei geblieben.

Behutsam tastete das Mädchen ihren Hals entlang bis ihre Fingerspitzen bebend an der Bisswunde innehielten. Jetzt, wo das warme Badewasser daran schwappte, brannte die Wunde unangenehm, was sofort die Erinnerung an den Biss weckte und sie unwillkürlich erschaudern ließ. Vampire, echte Vampire. Auch wenn sie es zunächst nicht recht hatte glauben wollen, so konnte sie die Tatsache, dass der Mythos von den Bluttrinkern eben keiner war, nicht mehr abstreiten nach dem, was sie in den letzten Stunden erlebt hatte.

Doch, dass sie von ihrem Vater bewusst in dieses Nest von Vampiren geschickt worden sein sollte – und obendrein als Opfer- das war einfach nicht wahr! So etwas würde ihr Vater ihr niemals antun! So etwas würde ihr Vater, ein Mann des Glaubens, der sie als Waise bei sich aufgenommen und sich um sie gesorgt hatte, der ein guter freundlicher Mensch war, niemals irgendjemandem antun! Gleich, was die Brüder behaupteten, das musste einfach ein Irrtum oder gar eine Lüge sein.

Sie langte nach dem Wasserhahn, um das noch immer plätschernde Wasser abzustellen, das ihren Körper bereits angenehm warm umspülte. Statt des kühlen Metalls allerdings spürte sie warme Haut unter ihren suchenden Fingern. Zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht schnellte ihr Puls von einem Moment auf den nächsten in ungeahnte Höhen. In einer reinen Schreckreaktion zuckte Yui zusammen und zog dabei Arme und Beine an.

„Aaah, du musst dich nicht verstecken, Bitch-chan, nfu~" Laito. Ihre purpurroten Augen trafen die leuchtend grünen des Vampirs, über dessen amüsierte Mimik der Schatten seiner orangeroten Haare fiel, sodass der helle Farbton von Laitos Augen nur noch stärker zur Geltung kam. Dieses schon fast unnatürliche grelle Hellgrün. Einen Moment lang konnte das blonde Mädchen nicht anders, als in diese übernatürlichen Augen zu starren, bevor Laitos Worte langsam in ihr Bewusstsein sickerten.

„Was?", brachte sie schließlich heiser hervor, während sie verunsichert die Arme um sich schlang. Laito überging ihre leise Frage mit einem unmissverständlich überlegenen Kichern. „Längst zu spät, Bitch-chan, nfu~. Ich habe Alles gesehen." Die Art wie er 'Alles' betonte, genügte, um Yui die Wärme des Badewassers vergessen und ihr einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken und die Arme laufen zu lassen, mit denen sie notdürftig ihren Torso bedeckte.

„D-Du solltest nicht...", begann das Mädchen nun nicht mehr ganz so heiser, unterbrach sich jedoch gleich wieder, als der Vampir, der gerade seinen Hut zurecht schob, sie mit einem amüsierten Glucksen unterbrach. „Was hast du denn, Bitch-chan?", mimte der Rothaarige den Arglosen, der er ja keineswegs war. „Ein gemeinsames Bad ist doch genau das Richtige, damit wir uns besser kennen lernen können, nfu~"

In den hellen grünen Augen blitzte unverkennbar der Schalk auf, was Yui keineswegs beruhigte, griff der Vampir doch tatsächlich nach seinem Hemdkragen, um diesen aufzuknöpfen. Siedend heiß schoss ihr die Schamesröte in die Wangen. „W-wie bi-bitte? Du kannst doch nicht... ge-geh bitte!" Yui schnappte entsetzt nach Luft. Allein, dass er, ein Junge, hier im Raum war, während sie ein Bad nahm, war absolut haarsträubend! Immerhin war sie nackt und ein Mädchen! So etwas durfte nicht sein, das gehörte sich nicht. Es widersprach völlig ihren Moralvorstellungen, es war unvereinbar mit dem, was sie als gut und richtig empfand! Entsprechend entrüstet starrte sie den jugendlich anmutenden Vampir an, der ihren von Schamesröte begleiteten Blick nur mit einem süffisanten Lächeln quittierte.

„Da-das gehört sich nicht!", ereiferte sie sich dennoch mutiger, als sie sich fühlte, während sie sich zugleich wie eine Sprungfeder zusammenzog, um ihren Körper vor seinen Blicken zu schützen, so gut es eben ging. Laitos Blick wanderte just in diesem Moment provokant von ihrem Gesicht abwärts. Sie erschauderte. Es schien ihr beinahe, als könne er ihre Gedanken lese und sehe jeden Funken Unsicherheit darin. „Ach, ist das so, nfu~?" Laito lachte nur wieder leise auf. Yui hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass der Junge nicht auf sie hören und einfach gehen würde. Gasnz im Gegenteil nämlich hockte er sich nun auf den Rand der porzellanen Wanne, während er sein Hemd weiter aufknöpfte. „Wie rot du bist, Bitch-chan, nfu~" Seine Stimme nahm nun einen leisen, etwas bedrohlichen Ton an, während er seinen Hut abnahm und ordentlich auf den nahe stehenden Hocker legte, auf dem auch Yui ihre Kleidung abgelegt hatte.

Ihr Herz hämmerte in einer unangenehmen Mischung aus Angst und verlegener Nervosität so laut in ihrer Brust, dass sie meinte, der rothaarige Vampir müsse es zwangsläufig auch hören. Und als wäre dem tatsächlich so, grinste Laito sie an und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. „Ngh." Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, die unerwünschte Berührung erwartend, die nicht kam. Stattdessen klopfte es lediglich zwei mal kräftig an die Tür, was sie aufschreckte und zusammenzucken ließ. Sie öffnete langsam und vorsichtig die Augen. Offenbar hatte das Klopfen auch Laito innehalten lassen.

Was das gut oder schlecht? Sie wusste es nicht zu sagen. Natürlich war sie froh, dass Laito ob des Klopfenden nun vielleicht ginge, doch wenn es Ayato war... Vom Regen in die Traufe, so sagte man doch? Vielleicht hatte sie auch Glück und es war Reiji und er rettete sie zum zweiten Mal vor dem Übergriff eines seiner Brüder.

Doch es war weder Ayatos noch Reijis Stimme, die gedämpft durch die Tür drang. „Dauert es noch lange? Ich möchte baden", erklang die ruhige, desinteressiert klingende Stimme des ältesten Sakamaki-Bruders. Laito seufzte. „Wir müssen unser kleines Tete-a-tete wohl leider verschieben, Bitch-chan, nfu~" „Ah...wa-?" Verwirrt und überrascht über dessen recht schnellen Rückzug, sah sie zuerst zu Laito, dann zur Tür, um Shu zu antworten. „Es da-dauert nicht mehr la-lange." Die Lust auf ein ausgiebiges Bad war ihr gehörig vergangen. Allerdings würde sie ganz sicher nicht aus der Wanne steigen, während Laito hier... war? Ihr Blick war herumgewandert, um den aufdringlichen Vampir zum Gehen aufzufordern, doch er war bereits verschwunden. Einfach so. Als wäre er nie hier gewesen, zeugte nicht einmal mehr der vorhin abgelegte und ebenfalls verschwundene Hut von Laitos 'Besuch'.


End file.
